Fear of Flying
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: OneShot! Sam gets a vision of Buffy when she heads back for England… The question is, how do they help Dean get over his fear of flying? Supernatural XOver!


Fear of Flying

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

Pairings: None, but sort of Buffy/Dean

Spoilers: Your guess is as good as mine. Post "Chosen" for sure.

Rating: Teen for language and some sensuality!

---------------------------

_Summary: Buffy and Sam force Dean to conquer his fear of flying… Using some unorthodox techniques_

---------------------------

**Cleveland, Ohio… Airport- Day 1**

"Look at all these people. They know there is a big chance that they'll die, and yet, they do it anyway," Dean shook his head in disgust. "These poor, stupid people."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before smacking him upside the head. "It's an airport, Dean. Science has made it possible to fly."

"Just because you went to college, don't think you can use science in every conversation we have," Dean said as he looked toward the airport terminal.

"How did I ever manage to drag you here?" Sam wondered aloud. "Oh right, Buffy."

Sam knew he was right when Dean turned kept staring at the terminal gate. When they had met Buffy all those months ago, Sam knew Dean had fallen for her right when he saw her. Although, Buffy wasn't really interested in Dean at first.

He had never met a slayer before and always tried to protect her whenever they fought together. Buffy, though she tolerated the chivalry at first, quickly got tired of Dean "saving the day." After having Buffy tell Dean this, he apologized, which was a first, but continued to anger Buffy.

He would somehow manage to embarrass himself, thinking he was impressing her. Sam could remember the day when Dean tried to stop a couple of demons by himself. The fight had ended with Dean being thrown out of a window from a very high place.

After that incident, Buffy took Dean aside, though Sam overheard the conversation. Buffy basically threatened Dean. If he didn't treat her like he would a regular woman, he would find himself without the ability to bear children. Sam had cringed, but Dean merely nodded.

Dean had taken Buffy's words rather calmly and the next day, he treated her like she was another lovesick puppy chasing after him. Accusing her of being in love with him, which was completely false, but Buffy accepted Dean's normal side and began teasing him about being in love with her, which was most definitely true.

"I'm only here to remind her of what she left behind," Dean smirked as he spotted the familiar blonde hair in the throng of people. "And here she comes now."

Sam stood from the uncomfortable seat and craned his neck to spot Buffy. She walked out of the gate, looking slightly disheveled, before she spotted her favorite people.

"Sammy!" Buffy yelled from across the airport, startling the people in front of her. She ran toward him, weaving between the slow walking people. She may have been on the same flight as them, but that didn't keep her energy levels down.

She flung herself in Sam's arms, making him stumble a little before he regained his balance. "Sammy, I missed you!"

She was probably the only person, besides Jess, who was allowed to call him Sammy without being corrected and glared at.

"I call you Sammy and I get hit, she calls you Sammy and she basically lets you get to second base," Dean said angrily.

"Well, you're you," Buffy turned to him after Sammy set her down. "And my flight was a bumpy one, so I'm entitled to doing whatever I want."

"I know you want this Buffy," Dean said innocently. "But I just can't let you have it."

Buffy laughed, hard, before hugging Dean. "I could have you if I wanted to."

Sam laughed inwardly at how true Buffy was. He wasn't sure if Buffy really knew how Dean felt about her, though. Would their relationship still be shameless flirting if Buffy knew the truth? Probably, a voice in the back of head kept telling him.

"Like you could," Dean said. "It's more like the opposite."

"Let's get outta here," Buffy yawned. "I didn't get much sleep on the plane because of some kid kicking my chair."

"You sure it wasn't because the plane was going to plummet you into the Atlantic?" Dean asked completely serious.

"You know, some people say that flying is actually safer than driving a car," Buffy spoke to Dean as if he were a child.

"And people also said that slavery was better than doing it yourself," Dean shot back. "Doesn't mean we should go enslave somebody, now does it?"

"Did you seriously just compare flying to slavery?" Sam asked shocked. Buffy was shocked as well, as Sam and herself left Dean to get her bags.

"I guess I'll just get the car then," Dean muttered to himself as he watched the retreating backs of his brother and Buffy.

---------------------------

'_I'm so stupid,' _Dean kept telling himself. Though, he would never admit to anyone. He just got incredibly stupid around Buffy, and he couldn't stop himself. _'Where in the hell did the slavery thing come from?'_

After Buffy had taken him aside, she explained that she didn't need to be impressed. She could see how great a person Dean was, and that was enough for her. That was probably the only comment she gave him and that was months ago.

He tried to treat her normally, but things usually went too far and he wound up getting her upset and walking away from him. Usually in the direction of Sam. Now Sam knew how Dean felt about Buffy, and Dean knew that Sam only liked Buffy as a friend, but he was still jealous of their closeness.

They had a relationship that Dean would never be able to understand. Yes, all three of them hunted together, but Sam and Buffy were both supernatural beings. Although Sam was still developing his powers, he could relate more to Buffy and she was a great help in his development.

He pulled the Impala close to the sliding doors where Sam and Buffy were waiting patiently. Being the gentleman he was, he took Buffy's bag and put them in the trunk, careful of his weapons, of course.

"I can't wait to get to the base," Buffy groaned from the backseat. "I need the baths to relax."

With an uneasy grunt, Dean looked at Buffy in his rearview mirror before pulling out into traffic. He was hoping he wouldn't have to tell her the news so soon.

"We aren't going back to the base, exactly," Sam turned to look at Buffy. "But I think Dean should tell you why."

"Did something happen?" Buffy asked practically throwing herself over the front seat. "I didn't get any word from Vi or Rona."

"We kinda got kicked out," Dean's grip tightened on his steering wheel as Buffy slapped him on the back of the head. "You don't even know why!"

"I don't need to know why to know that it was your entire fault," Buffy grabbed her head in frustration. "What happened?"

"Dean tried to be the knight in shining armor again," Sam laughed at the memory. "Let's just say, a lot of destruction was caused and we were banned."

"We're staying relatively close to base," Dean offered. "That's something at least."

"And my bath?" Buffy asked irritated.

"It's a great hotel, Buffy," Dean said. "And I could help you with your bath."

"When Hell freezes over," Buffy said before sitting back in her seat.

"That's a no then?" Dean asked. He was quickly rewarded with another smack on the head.

"I'll see what I can do to let you guys back in," Buffy sighed. "It might take a lot, but I'm sure we'll all reach a compromise."

---------------------------

**Slayer Central- Cleveland Base- Day Two**

"Why am I on the floor again?" Dean asked looking up at Buffy.

"The only way the slayers would let you back inside the base was if you agreed to give demonstrations," Buffy spoke lamely. How many explanations did it take to get it through his head?

"Right," Dean groaned at the pain in his back. Thinking he caught Buffy off guard, Dean jumped to his feet and threw a punch. Buffy sidestepped, grabbed his arm and flipped him. He landed on his back, once more.

"I knew you were going to do that," Buffy smirked.

"Guess ya got me," Dean shrugged from his position on the floor. As quick as he could, he grabbed Buffy, bringing her down on top of him.

"Of course," Buffy nodded as she tried to breakaway from Dean. "The only way you could get close to me is to force me."

"I don't see you pulling away," Dean smirked again. He was trying to desperately not to smell her hair. It didn't help that her shampoo smelled like strawberries. He was trying with all his might to keep a certain part of his anatomy at bay, but that was fruitless.

"That had better be your gun!" Buffy yelled loudly, quickly attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"Sure," Dean nodded. "I keep loaded guns in my pocket."

"I suggest you unload it somewhere else," Buffy warned before standing up and walking out of the training room.

---------------------------

"You actually told him to unload himself somewhere else?" Sam laughed at Buffy. After what happened in the gym, Dean left the base, embarrassment evident on his face.

"At the time it seemed to have the right effect, but now that you say it," Buffy grabbed her forehead, "It was kinda high on the 'ick' factor."

"You do know how he feels about you, right?" Sam composed himself. Buffy couldn't have been that oblivious and today proved that.

"It's hard not to," Buffy sighed. "I can honestly say that I do like Dean, but not in the way that he feels about me."

"Were you planning on telling him that?"

"I don't want to upset him that badly," Buffy answered. "I'm perfectly content with leading him on and then leaving him dry. We work best this way."

"And what happens when he's tired of being led on?" Sam asked. As much as he loved seeing his brother being messed with, the line had to be drawn somewhere. There was only so much Dean was going to be able to take before he just up and left Buffy behind, taking Sam with him.

"I don't know," Buffy spoke quietly. "I'll have to think about that."

---------------------------

**Day Three**

Sam sat on the roof of Slayer Central, contemplating his dream. Although, he was fairly certain the dream was actually a vision. He appeared in a building, one not unlike Slayer Central, and saw Buffy fighting against something huge. Their were other people around, some he recognized and some who were strangers.

Everyone was wounded, including Buffy who was still fighting against the demon. She was forced to her knees, exhausted beyond belief. The demon quickly took advantage and killed her. He watched as the rest of the people were quickly disposed of.

Sam woke up, sweating and breathing hard, with his brother standing over him, worried. He told Dean to go back to bed, that he was fine, but inwardly, he was scared.

He could usually share his visions with Buffy, for she had them too and helped him to decipher what they meant. But he never had one involving her and her death. He wasn't sure how to tell her that she was going to die within the week.

"They're having trouble at the Council," a voice called out from behind Sam. He turned to find Buffy standing with her arms crossed. "Some demon or something, I have to head out soon to help out."

"I thought you were taking vacation time?" Sam asked confused. "Wasn't that how we met? Because you went into a sort of retirement from any big evils."

"Yea, but England is still my new home," Buffy shrugged as she sat next to Sam. "I have to protect it, right?"

"This demon," Sam started, "Did they describe it?"

"Yup, and it sounds nasty," Buffy nodded.

"Horns out to here?" Sam stretched his arms out. "Red and black, and hooves for feet."

"Have you two met?" Buffy laughed. "That was a very rough description, but you nailed it."

"I think I had a vision," Sam turned to her. At her expression, he continued, "You were in it and you died."

"Oh," was all Buffy could say. "I guess the third time is the charm."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Sam said determined. "I don't know how, but I'm gonna stop that vision from coming true."

"Were you and Dean there?" Buffy asked. "I assume this vision took place in England."

"Yea, but Dean doesn't fly, so more than likely we were going to leave Cleveland after your flight," Sam shrugged.

"Maybe that's it," Buffy perked up. "Maybe you and Dean helping out in England is the way to stop your vision from coming true."

"You think so?" Sam quirked an eyebrow. "It would take a tranquilizer to get Dean on the plane, though."

"Yea, how are we going to get him on the plane?" Buffy grabbed her chin. "I'm sure we will find a way."

---------------------------

**Day Four- A Short Day**

Something was wrong. Dean could smell that from a mile away. It started from the moment he woke up. Sam had already left, which wasn't surprising. But what did surprise Dean was an already prepared breakfast at the foot of his bed.

A note was attached, the breakfast turned out to be from Buffy. The note wasn't anything special, but it still scared Dean that she was being so nice after everything that happened two days before. He hadn't spoken to her about it, but it seemed she was okay with it.

After he ate in his breakfast in peace, he went to find Sam and Buffy. On his search, he came upon a couple of slayers. They were unusually nice to him and considering how much they hated him a few days ago, he knew something was most definitely wrong.

When he found the two, they were sitting, and talking quietly with one another. When they spotted Dean, the conversation stopped, but turned back to look at each other. He could clearly see they were communicating nonverbally.

"You two don't have some telepathic thing going on, do you?" Dean asked as he sat at the table.

"No, that's Willow's job," Buffy huffed before turning back to Sam.

"Well say something, because the silence is killing me," Dean said getting frustrated. "I know you're talking about me in someway."

"Don't worry about it," Buffy waved her hand. "If it really concerned you, then you'd know."

"And I do know," Dean said standing up. "I'm outta here."

With his back turned, Dean couldn't see Sam urging Buffy to hurry. Dean suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck. He pulled the dart from his skin and turned to look at Buffy who was holding a pipe.

"Bitch," Dean groaned before falling to the floor.

"Y'know, before that comment, I felt sorry for shooting you," Buffy said as she looked down at Dean's unconscious form. "It would have been easier with a tranq gun."

"The pipe added humor," Sam laughed as he threw his brother over his shoulder. "He'll be out for a long time. Hopefully through the night, which will make tomorrow's flight easier."

"One can only hope," Buffy muttered before leaving for her room to pack her bags. "Does this mean we can stop being so nice to him now?"

---------------------------

**Cleveland… Airport- Day Five**

"Wake up sleepy head," Buffy whispered in Dean's ear. He moaned and turned over, completely ignoring Buffy. He was suddenly awake when Buffy smacked him.

"What the hell did you two do to me?" Dean groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like a house fell on him and was lit on fire.

"You seemed like you needed some sleep," Buffy answered straight faced.

"You shot me with a horse tranquilizer!" Dean accused loudly, which got the attention of various people.

"It wasn't a horse tranquilizer," Sam said quietly. "And it was a pipe."

"We wouldn't use something like that," Buffy said offended. "We had to go on the black market for what we used."

"You two are seriously scaring me," Dean sighed. He looked around his surroundings and panicked. "Why are we at the airport?"

Buffy looked toward Sam, who nodded his head. Buffy stood from her chair and took Dean by the hand. She led him to a window and pointed at one of the many airplanes.

"That is our ticket out of this city," Buffy answered.

"You mean your ticket?" Dean asked getting worried. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed.

"Nope," Buffy smirked as she shook her head. "Something big is happening at the Council and I need your help."

"No way in hell am I getting on that death trap!"

"Not even for me?" Buffy batted her eyelashes. She pressed herself against Dean, and kissed his cheek. She worked her way up to his nibbling his ear.

"No," Dean groaned in pleasure. He pushed Buffy off of him, his knees getting weak. She never tried that before, and he wasn't going to let it affect him now. "That isn't going to work."

"We can always shoot you again," Buffy eyes lit up in hope.

"Why do I have to go?" Dean whined. "You're the slayer and you're going to a place that houses and trains them."

"I had a vision," Sam spoke from behind his older brother. "Something bad happened, and Buffy feels the only way to stop it from coming true is if we help her."

"You're shitting me, right?" Dean looked at his brother. "You're asking me to fly on some plane for 8 hours, over the Atlantic Ocean no less, to fight some demon that may wind up killing us all?"

"Basically," Buffy and Sam nodded at Dean's shortened version.

Dean needed time to think about his decision. Though he wanted to stop the demon, how was Buffy so sure that him being there would stop the vision from coming true? His thoughts were interrupted when the announcement for his flight was made.

"Kinda need a decision," Sam pushed.

"Fine," Dean grunted. "But I might need that tranq gun."

"That's what we have the rope for," Buffy smirked. "And it's a pipe, for the last time!"

"Getting a little kinky, I see," Dean said sliding back into being cocky.

"No, for when we hit turbulence and you go all wiggy on us," Buffy said as she walked through the gate.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Dean asked his brother as he was practically shoved toward the gate.

"A very long flight," Sam answered.

---------------------------

**End**

Where this idea came from, I have no idea! I hope you liked it! My first one shot that wasn't a drabble… yay!


End file.
